The City Wall
Image:Thais Streets.jpg rect 119 123 193 127 Royal Avenue rect 195 103 199 205 Temple Street rect 199 109 311 113 Mill Avenue rect 99 173 194 178 Main Street rect 199 173 306 177 Main Street rect 134 178 138 289 Harbour Street rect 134 289 147 294 Harbour Street rect 143 294 147 308 Harbour Street rect 313 96 317 176 The City Wall rect 308 170 312 176 The City Wall rect 308 175 312 268 The City Wall rect 229 177 234 208 Farm Lane rect 233 204 244 208 Farm Lane rect 241 207 244 237 Farm Lane rect 236 232 240 246 Farm Lane rect 61 241 133 245 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 61 245 65 259 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 32 259 79 263 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 75 262 79 272 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 32 262 36 274 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 27 274 36 279 Sorcerer's Avenue rect 137 245 239 249 Upper Swamp Lane rect 235 248 239 259 Upper Swamp Lane rect 239 254 307 259 Upper Swamp Lane rect 137 268 193 272 Lower Swamp Lane rect 188 249 193 267 Lower Swamp Lane rect 313 85 328 98 Miles, The Guard rect 291 117 304 130 The City Wall 1 rect 293 137 306 148 The City Wall 3c rect 293 147 306 158 The City Wall 3b rect 293 157 306 168 The City Wall 3a rect 320 166 349 180 Marvik rect 304 188 319 204 Tim, The Guard rect 280 117 292 190 The City Wall 5a rect 280 117 292 198 The City Wall 5c rect 280 117 292 206 The City Wall 5e rect 294 209 304 220 The City Wall 7a rect 283 209 294 220 The City Wall 7c rect 283 225 294 235 The City Wall 7e rect 294 225 304 235 The City Wall 7g rect 295 243 304 252 The City Wall 9 desc bottom-right Put your cursor over the map to see where the streets, houses, and NPCs are. The City Wall is in east Thais. It touches Mill Avenue at the north, Main Street at the middle, and Upper Swamp Lane at the south. Buildings and NPCs from west to east and north to south on the street: * Miles, The Guard, north-east outpost (third floor) * The City Wall 1a * The City Wall 1b (second floor) * The City Wall 3c * The City Wall 3f (second floor) * The City Wall 3b * The City Wall 3e (second floor) * The City Wall 3a * The City Wall 3d (second floor) * Marvik, Druid Guild (-1 floor) * Tim, The Guard, East Gate (second floor) * The City Wall 5a * The City Wall 5b (second floor) * The City Wall 5c * The City Wall 5d (second floor) * The City Wall 5e * The City Wall 5f (second floor) * The City Wall 7a * The City Wall 7b (second floor) * The City Wall 7c * The City Wall 7d (second floor) * The City Wall 7e * The City Wall 7f (second floor) * The City Wall 7g * The City Wall 7h (second floor) * The City Wall 9 Category:Streets